


Movie Night

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [279]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you write a Drabble if Henrik and Klaus fighting over Caroline because she’s their favorite girl ever
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [279]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Movie Night

Rebekah enlisted him for help with the snacks, and when Klaus returned to claim his spot on the couch for movie night, he found it occupied. “Hey,” he said, nudging Henrik’s foot. “That’s my seat.”

With all the attitude a six-year-old could muster, however, Henrik shook his head. “I’m comfy. Go sit by Kol." Caroline bit her lip from where she sat next to him, obviously trying not to laugh. But she arched an eyebrow as though daring Klaus to argue that logic.

"Well, I’d like to sit by my girlfriend, mate.”

He just cuddled into her side. “I’m the one who invited her to watch movies.”

Klaus frowned as everyone else nodded along, even Caroline. “A little help, please?”

Rolling her eyes, she elbowed Henrik. “Scootch over, Klaus can squeeze in on my other side. Deal?” He sighed and moved over, and she glanced back up to Klaus. “Better?”

He dropped dramatically onto the couch, though he handed the popcorn to his little brother. “Thanks for sharing,” he said, jerking at the sudden elbow in his side. “Ow! I meant the couch!”

“You better,” Caroline muttered, only to smile as Henrik offered her the popcorn instead. The movie started playing and took all of her attention, though, so she didn’t see Henrik’s smug grin or Klaus’s pout. Kol and Rebekah’s snickering was harder to ignore, but she was still glad she didn’t have siblings to worry about. Hanging out with the Mikaelsons proved they could be more trouble than they’re worth.


End file.
